Bangtan Drabble Collection
by MissNature
Summary: Dua insan bertemu, dua hati bersatu, dua rasa berpadu. Cinta yang memeluk kita. / All BTS Couple's Here! / JIKOOK, VKOOK, YOONKOOK, NAMMIN, other / Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Pt. 1 : Jimin x Jungkook (JiKook)**

 **Night Disturber**

Sesosok tubuh memasuki pintu sebuah apartemen dengan langkah gontai. Wajahnya yang manis menyiratkan rasa lelah yang teramat sangat. Jeon Jungkook berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang sudah gelap karena jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.45 KST. Dia menyeret tasnya yang lumayan berat menuju sebuah kamar, dengan mata setengah tertutup. Dia membuka pintu kamar itu, memasukinya dan melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah.

Dia mempercepat langkah menuju kasur berukuran _queen size_ yang terletak di kamar bercat _baby blue_ itu. Dengan santainya dia menghempaskan diri di salah satu sisi kasur tersebut dengan posisi tengkurap, tidak mempedulikan gundukan yang mulai bergerak-gerak terganggu di sampingnya.

"Yakk! Apa—!" Sesosok tubuh bantet berotot menyembul dari balik gundukan tersebut.

"Jeon Jungkook? Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku, bocah?!" seru pemuda itu, Park Jimin, dengan wajah mengantuk dan kesal.

Seruannya hanya dibalas dengan dengkuran halus oleh bocah manis bertubuh tinggi yang tengkurap di sebelahnya. Dengan kesal Jimin mengguncang-guncang tubuh bongsor Jungkook dengan brutal namun hasilnya nihil. Jimin turun dari kasur, masih dengan raut mengantuk dan kesal, dia berjalan menuju sisi Jungkook dan membalikkan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Apa-apaan bocah ini, bahkan dia belum melepas jas sekolah dan topinya! Aissh, aku bisa gila!" omel Jimin, lalu dia menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, hal itu sukses menyegarkan pikiran dan sedikit menghilangkan kantuknya.

"Untung kau Jungkook, kalau bukan sudah kucincang kau daritadi, atau mungkin kubakar, atau..." Jimin masih terus mengomel sembari mengambil sepasang piyama dari lemarinya.

"Hei, Jungkook _ie_ , bangun dulu, ganti bajumu," ucap Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi gempal milik Jungkook.

Yang ditepuk hanya menggembungkan pipinya lalu berbalik membelakangi Jimin. Hal itu sukses membuat pemuda bertubuh seksi tersebut menghela napas panjang. Dengan susah payah dia mengganti baju Jungkook dan merapikan posisi tidurnya. Setelah melakukan itu semua, dia kembali berbaring di sisi Jungkook dan tidur menghadap pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

" _Good night, bunny_." Ucap Jimin lembut dan membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya, sedangkan yang dipeluk semakin menyamankan posisi tidurnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

' _Good night too, Chim hyung_.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : New author here. Salam kenal & mohon bimbingannya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Pt. 2 : Taehyung x Jungkook (VKook)**

 **Fortune Teller**

Jungkook menggigiti belah bibir ranumnya. Gelisah berkecamuk dalam diri. Hela napas tak mampu mengatur tempo detak jantung yang berpacu cepat. Paras menggemaskan itu bercucur peluh. Anak ini mungkin sedikit berlebihan dalam bereaksi, karena nyatanya yang ia hadapi saat ini hanyalah wanita tua yang tengah memejamkan mata, dengan bola bulat bercahaya dan sedikit tambahan suasana remang-remang ruangan seluas 4 meter persegi yang memang sedikit mengundang rasa takut. Sebuah meja kecil beralaskan sutera merah marun menghalangi mereka. Jemari penuh kerut-kerut penuaan milik sang wanita tua menari lembut di atas telapak tangannya, menelusuri garis-garis yang terukir di sana.

Jungkook tidak bisa lebih gugup lagi. Sudah lima menit ia menghilang—atau lebih tepatnya kabur diam-diam ke salah satu tenda sepi di tengah festival musim dingin. Stan peramal masa depan, begitulah tulisan yang terpampang sederhana di depan tenda ungu gelap tempatnya berada kini.

Jadi sebenarnya, ia datang berdua ke festival bersama kekasihnya, Taehyung. Saat pria yang lebih tua pergi untuk membeli minuman di salah satu stan, ia memutuskan melangkah mengendap-endap ke sebuah tempat yang belakangan ini sangat ingin ia kunjungi, dan di sinilah Jungkook berakhir.

Peramal itu tampak serius. Raut wajahnya kaku. Jarinya telah berhenti melakukan kegiatan yang ia sebut _membaca garis tangan_. Kini kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia tersenyum ramah karena gerak-gerik pemuda manis di depannya yang jelas tidak tenang.

"Kau belakangan ini memiliki masalah dengan kekasihmu, bukan?" tanya wanita itu lembut.

Jungkook terkesiap. _Hebat sekali orang ini, sampai bisa tahu_.

"Y-Ya. Kami bertengkar karena suatu masalah, dan karena itu ia membawaku ke festival ini agar kami bisa sedikit menyegarkan pikiran." ujarnya pelan, yang diangguki wanita di hadapannya.

"Karena itu aku ingin tahu banyak hal. Aku takut kalau Tae- _hyung_ akan mengakhiri hubungan kami dalam waktu dekat." cicit Jungkook dengan nada sedih.

Senyuman sang peramal justru merekah semakin lebar.

Jungkook mengerutkan alis, sedikit heran saat wanita itu menyuruhnya mendekat dan membisikkan beberapa kalimat di dekat telinganya.

Pemuda itu kemudian membolakan manik mata. Terlihat lucu dan gigi kelincinya menyembul dari bibir tipis yang terbuka sedikit.

"Apa Anda yakin, Nyonya?"

Wanita itu terlihat berseri-seri, terlihat antusias setelah mendapat reaksi menggemaskan dari sang pemuda. "Aku mengatakan apa yang aku lihat."

Baru saja Jungkook hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba seseorang yang sepertinya tidak mengerti sopan santun masuk ke dalam tenda. Itu Taehyung dengan wajah penuh keringat dan khawatir yang kentara. Tatapan matanya memaku Jungkook.

"Ternyata benar kau di sini. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang." Tangan Taehyung dengan cepat meraih lengan Jungkook, menarik pemuda manis itu paksa.

"T-Tunggu, _hyung_ —!" Jungkook buru-buru membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada wanita yang telah meramalnya.

Taehyung terlihat tidak ingin mendengar apapun, dengan kasar menyeret Jungkook keluar dari tenda secepatnya.

"Kau, mengapa menghilang begitu saja? Seharusnya kau beri tahu aku dulu kalau ingin pergi, bukannya menghilang tiba-tiba dan membuatku seperti penjaga bayi." Taehyung mengomel. Tangannya masih saja menarik-narik pemuda lain yang susah payah menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Aku hanya bergerak sepuluh meter dari tempat tadi, _hyung_." Jungkook mencoba membela diri, berusaha menghentikan ocehan bernada kesal kekasih tampannya.

Taehyung berdecak, "Festival ini sangat ramai, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku takut kau tiba-tiba tersesat atau bagaimana tadi."

Jungkook mendengus kecil, namun tetap merasa senang karena Taehyung khawatir. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _hyungie_."

Yang lebih tua memutar bola mata malas, melirik si manis yang memanyunkan bibir. "Aku tahu. Tapi untuk apa kau ke sana? Aku hampir menganggap kau tak percaya ramalan selama ini."

Jungkook malah menyengir lebar. Ia jadi teringat perkataan wanita tua tadi.

"Apa kau bertanya tentang hubungan kita? Atau kau malah bertanya tentang hari kematianmu? Atau malah hari kematianku?" Taehyung mulai ngawur, dan Jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggenggam tangan besar kekasihnya dengan semangat.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tahu kapan Kim Taehyung mengeluarkan kotak merah berisi cincin dari dalam saku celananya." celetuk Jungkook enteng bagai menyanyi lagu favoritnya, sedangkan Taehyung mengeluarkan keringat sebesar sereal.

 _Ketahuan, deh_.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Pertengkaran itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Sebenarnya kekasihmu akan melamarmu malam ini. Ia sudah mempersiapkan kotak merah dengan cincin di celananya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu."_

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author note-**

Hai semuanya, Gummysmiled di sini~ kaget gak? /nggak.

Jadiiii, ff ini adalah hasil kerja sama dengan sahabat senasib seperjuanganku, MissNature. Kami teman sekelas loh ohohoh /nggak nanya plis.

Dengan seenak jidat dia ngepost chap 1 tanpa ngasih tau aku, huhuhu, jadinya aku buru-buru ngetik chap 2 nya, dan wow, ini VKook pertamaku xD

Untuk pairing selanjutnya yang diprediksi akan keluar adalah : YoonKook, KookMin, JinMin, HopeKook, NamMin dan lain-lain. Penentuan kapel ini adalah hasil undian kami beberapa waktu lalu dan beberapa kapel bener-bener tantangan buat kami dan sejauh ini cukup seru sih xD

Oke sekian, dan CONGRATS untuk MissNature yang udah debut muah muah :3

P/S : Mohon tinggalkan komentar, kritik maupun saran, oke?


	3. Chapter 3

**Pt.3 : Yoongi x Jungkook ( YoonKook )**

 **Choice**

Berjalan di tengah panas dan hiruk pikuk perkotaan bukanlah hal yang ingin dirasakan oleh seorang Min Yoongi. Yang ingin dia rasakan adalah berada di kamarnya yang sejuk, di atas tempat tidur sambil bercumbu dengan bantal dan gulingnya, bukan terjebak di tengah suasana menggerahkan dan membuat iritasi ini bersama seorang pemuda jelmaan siluman kelinci yang berjalan tanpa beban hidup di sebelahnya,

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang Jungkook, aku lelah." Ucap Yoongi malas sambil melirik pemuda disampingnya yang masih mengagumi suasana kota Seoul,

"Ayolah hyung, aku baru saja sampai dari Busan dan kau adalah tujuanku, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan." Si pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook itu hanya menatap Yoongi sekilas dengan sebuah _aegyo_ miliknya,

"Kalau begitu ke satu tempat ini lalu kita pulang dan penawaran di tutup, Jeon."

Yoongi langsung menarik tangan Jungkook menuju destinasi terakhir mereka tanpa mempedulikan cemberutan pemuda dibelakangnya, yang wajahnya memerah. Langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah kedai es krim yang berada sedikit tersembunyi diantara toko-toko yang lain. Dan saat Yoongi menarik Jungkook masuk, wajah pemuda bongsor itu langsung berseri-seri lucu saat mendapati begitu banyak pilihan es krim yang tersedia,

"Pilih sesukamu, aku yang traktir." Tukas Yoongi saat mereka sampai di tempat duduk pilihan Yoongi.

"Benarkah Hyung ? Kau tidak bercandakan ? Hyung sedang banyak uang ya ?" Cerocos Jungkook sambil melihat menu yang sudah berada di tangannya.

Seorang pelayan berbadan tinggi tegap mendekati mereka dengan senyum manis. Tampaknya dia mengenal Yoongi karena dia langsung melambaikan tangan ke arahnya yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Yoongi,

"Hai Hyung, memesan seperti biasanya ?"

"Yeah. Hei, Jungkook- _ah_ cepatlah memesan !"

Seruan Yoongi hanya angin lalu bagi Jungkook karena pemuda itu sepertinya tenggelam ke dalam dunia es krim miliknya. Pelayan yang menanyai Yoongi tadi hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Jungkook yang tampak sangat serius membaca daftar menu.

"Well, siapa pemuda manis ini, Yoongi hyung ?"

"Hanya seorang bocah yang tersasar, Yugyeom _-ah_."

"Ha? Kau memungut pemuda semanis ini di mana, hyung?"

"Di Busan. Yak, Jeon Jungkook, kau itu hanya sedang memilih es krim, bukan tempat pernikahan kita nanti !"

Seruan Yoongi sukses membuat Jungkook kembali ke dunia nyata dan hampir melempar daftar menu yang ada di tangannya dengan wajah merah padam, namun dia lebih memilih berjalan menuju toilet tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dan omongan semua orang, yah kecuali teriakan yang satu ini,

"Kau jadinya memesan apa, Sayang ?!"

"Samakan saja denganmu, hyung sialan !"

Yugyeom dan seisi kedai melongo menatap dua orang yang saling berteriak itu. Dengan menggelengkan kepalanya Yugyeom kembali menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan protes.

"Kau bilang dia bocah tersasar, hyung."

"Memang. Dia adalah bocah yang tersasar ke dalam kehidupanku, Yugyeom- _ah_."

Yugyeom sukses menepuk dahinya dramatis dan memutuskan pergi membuat pesanan mereka, membiarkan seorang Min Yoongi tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap ke arah toilet.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Maaf karena judul yang aneh dan mungkin nggak sesuai ekspektasi. Tapi serius ini udah usaha yang terbaik kok.

Aku nggak jago sosialisasi, jadi kalo misalnya isi _author note_ ku singkat, aneh, gaje atau malah nggak ada itu bukan karena sombong tapi lebih karena malu dan nggak tau mau ngomong apa, jadi harap maklum ya ^^

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Pt.4 : Namjoon x Jimin (NamMin)**

 **Naughty Couple**

Derap langkah yang terkesan tergesa memenuhi koridor sekolah sehingga menyebabkan suara yang cukup mengganggu. Pemuda yang menyebabkan bunyi derap langkah itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kelas dan setelah mengatur napas dia langsung membuka pintu dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu aku terlambat, aku sungguh sudah berusaha bangun pagi, jadi saat tahu kalau aku terlambat, aku terburu-buru bersiap dan bahkan aku meninggalkan sarapanku yang sangat berharga hanya untuk dapat datang ke kelas ini. Jadi jangan marahi usahaku _._ "

Seisi kelas melongo melihat kelakuan pemuda yang bernama Park Jimin itu yang sekarang melenggang dengan santainya menuju bangku paling depan, tepatnya di depan meja guru, tanpa raut bersalah. Sedangkan sang guru, Kim Namjoon, yang sedang mengajar hanya menghela napasnya.

" _This kid!_ " Desis sang guru sambil kembali melanjutkan pelajaran.

Sedangkan Park Jimin tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, yang dilakukannya hanya menyangga kepalanya dengan salah satu tangan dan menatap lurus sang guru, tanpa mengeluarkan alat tulisnya.

"Hei Jimin- _ah_ , mana janjimu untuk tidak datang terlambat lagi di kelas Kim _Ssaem_? _Bullshit_." Cecar perempuan yang duduk disebelahnya saat sang guru sedang menoleh ke papan tulis.

"Diamlah Jeon Somi, kau sudah mendengar alasanku tadi." Sahut Jimin sambil melirik Somi dengan tajam.

"Cih, itu yang kau sebut alasan? Anak SD saja bisa membuat alasan yang lebih masuk akal dari alasanmu tadi."

Dan Park Jimin akan sukses menoyor wajah manis teman bermulut pedasnya itu kalau saja wajahnya tidak terlebih dahulu dilempar dengan kamus bahasa Inggris oleh Kim Namjoon.

"Park Jimin, keluarkan alat tulismudan kerjakan soal yang kutulis ini, _DWARF_."

Ucapan sang guru hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Jimin, karena alih-alih mengeluarkan alat tulisnya, Park Jimin lebih memilih mengeluarkan permen karet dari kantung celananya dan mengunyah permen karet itu, bahkan dia sempat menawari Somi yang awalnya menggelengkan kepala namun tetap menyambut permen karet itu, sedangkan Jimin kembali menopang kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi seluruh murid meninggalkan kelas kecuali Jimin dan sang guru yang menyuruhnya tetap tinggal. Kim Namjoon menatap sang murid tajam sedangkan yang ditatap hanya duduk menyandar di kursinya sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang menggunakan tangan dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyuruhku tinggal, Joon _hyung?"_

"Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku, Manis."

"Ah, apa aku akan mendapat hukuman Namjoon- _ie_?"

" _You know what will happen, Sweetheart_."

"Woah, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi, _Seon-saeng-nim_?"

Park Jimin melebarkan seringaiannya sambil mulai mengendurkan dasi yang memang dipasang asal, saat melihat wajah Kim Namjoon mulai memerah. Dengan langkah pasti dia menghampiri sang guru, dan saat Namjoon sudah berdiri di sampingnya, Jimin langsung menarik kerah baju Namjoon hingga jarak kedua bibir mereka menipis namun gerakan itu terhenti saat pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan wajah teman sekelasnya, Kim Mingyu, yang terperangah melihat adegan yang tersuguh di depan matanya.

"Ka-kalian!"

Sebelum Namjoon sempat membuka mulutnya, Jimin terlebih dahulu memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Mingyu dengan wajah yang dibuat imut.

"Ne, Mingyu- _ah_ , sebaiknya kau menjaga pintu saja dan menutup mulutmu karena aku memiliki urusan dengan kekasih tampanku ini."

"T-tapi k-kalian—"

"Cepatlah Kim, aku tidak punya banyak waktu, aku masih harus menghadiri rapat guru setelah ini."

"Kau dengar, kan? Namjoon _hyung_ sibuk, jadi cepat lakukan perkataanku sebelum tubuh kelebihan kalsiummu masuk IGD."

Kim Mingyu langsung menutup pintu kelas dengan terburu dan melakukan perintah Jimin sambil mengusap keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya karena perkataan Jimin tadi. Dia mendelik ke arah murid-murid yang lewat di depan kelas itu yang menatapnya aneh. Sungguh seorang Kim Mingyu tidak ingin dihabisi oleh seorang Park Jimin yang badannya otot semua itu karena mengganggu 'urusan'nya dengan Kim Namjoon, sang guru bahasa Inggris.

" _Gila! Park Jimin si brengsek paling manis sesekolah berpacaran dengan Kim Namjoon si guru bahasa Inggris paling brengsek sedunia. Dunia memang sudah gila. Kenapa si pendek itu tidak mencari yang baik-baik sih!"_

 **END DENGAN PENUH KENISTAAN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pt.5 : Jin x Jimin ( JinMin )**

 **Kitchen**

Suara gedoran kasar yang terdengar dari arah pintu depan membuat sang pemilik rumah buru-buru meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berlari menuju pintu tersebut. Saat pintu terbuka sesosok tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya masuk tanpa membiarkan sang pemilik rumah menyapanya.

"Yak ! Park Jimin, dimana sopan santunmu sebagai tamu, hah ?!" Seru pemuda itu kesal sambil menutup kembali pintu di depannya.

"Sebaiknya jangan ajak aku bicara, Jin Hyung." Desis pemuda pendek bernama Park Jimin itu sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Jin Hyung' tersebut hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu mengambil sebuah kotak P3K dari lemari dapur dan melemparkannya pada Jimin yang terlonjak kaget.

"Hyung, kau mau membunuhku ?!"

"Kau bilang tidak mau diajak bicara."

Jimin cuma mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil Jin melenggang santai untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan beralih memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang terluka—yang sialnya dilihat oleh Jin—dengan miris. Dengan perlahan Jimin membuka kotak P3K dan mulai mengobati tangannya. Setelah selesai dia membereskan kotak tersebut dan meletakkannya di tempat semula. Karena bosan dia menuju dapur tempat Jin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Hyung, aku bosan."

"Hmm."

"Hyungg~~ Aku bosannn."

"Main sana."

"Aisshh Jinn _ie_ hyung, Jiminn _ie_ lapar~~"

Dengan kesal Jin menghentikan pekerjaannya, yaitu menyusun skripsi kuliahnya, dan mengalihkan atensinya kepada Jimin yang menatapnya dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sungguh berbeda dengan tampilannya saat masuk rumah tadi. Jin mengisyaratkan pemuda imut di depannya itu untuk duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di sebelahnya dan hal itu dituruti oleh Jimin.

"Hyung, bisakah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu di depan tv saja sambil menemaniku ?" Rajuk Jimin,

"Mau—"

"Bagaimana lagi Jimin _ie_ ini sudah kebiasaanku menyelesaikan tugas di dapur."

"Nah itu kau sudah hapal."

"Tapi kenapa ? _Wae hyung ? Waee~~_ kau lebih memperhatikan benda yang bahkan tidak lebih seksi dariku itu hyung~~" Oke, Jimin mulai mendramatisir sekarang,

"Karena kau biasa menggangguku dengan mengatakan kau lapar, dan hampir seluruh permintaan dan kebutuhanmu pasti seputar hal-hal yang ada di dapur."

"Apa hubungannya ? Kenapa jadi seolah-olah aku yang salah."

"Agar aku dapat dengan mudah melakukan kemauanmu, jadi aku tidak perlu mengaibakanmu dan tugasku, karena itu sama-sama penting."

Jimin sukses dibuat cengo dengan pernyataan ajaib semi romantis—bagi Jimin—seorang Kim Seok Jin yang menatapnya tenang sambil sesekali menjawil pipi tembam Jimin tanpa rasa bersalah. Tanpa aba-aba Jimin melompat ke pangkuan Jin dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Yaakk ! Kau beraatt !"Jerit Jin sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jimin,

"Biar, yang penting kau mecintaiku."Jawab Jimin tidak nyambung dan mulai melonggarkan pelukannya,

"Oke, sekarang aku mau bertanya, kenapa tanganmu luka-luka ?"

"Tadi hpku terjatuh ke dalam semak berduri jadi aku menyusup masuk ke dalamnya, sungguh mengesalkan."

"Terus kenapa hanya jarimu yang terluka ? Paling tidak wajahmu juga tergores."

"Aku melapisi wajahku dengan jaket jadi tidak lecet sedikitpun."

"Kenapa tanganmu tidak kau lapisi juga ?!"  
"Eyy, yang penting wajah tampanku tidak terluka, bagian yang lain urusan nanti untuk diobati."

"Aisshh, seharusnya otakmu yang kau obati dan darimana asal kata tampan itu !"

Dan Jin harus merelakan wajah tampannya dihiasi tapak tangan bantet Park Jimin yang menampar pipinya bolak-balik dengan sadisnya—tidak terima dengan ucapan pemuda yang memangkunya itu.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Berakhir dengan gajenya. Padahal maunya ngelanjutin dari chapter sebelumnya, tapi karena lebih suka ama karakter Jimin yang ini yaudah jadilah seperti ini. Ditambah takut kalo ntar malah nyerempet ke rate m.

Thank you for all the review guys and I still waiting for another review from you all ^^ _Annyeong~~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Pt.6 : Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin**

 **Taehyung's Properties**

Angin yang berhembus menggerakkan pepohonan yang berada di sebuah lapangan sepak bola, mengiringi teriakan-teriakan para murid berseragam olahraga. Banyak yang memilih untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil meneriakkan nama murid-murid lelaki yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Namun dua orang siswa tampak duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di bawah pepohonan sambil menikmati hembusan angin. Jung Hoseok, lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan senyum ceria terukir manis di bibirnya itu begitu antusias melihat jalannya pertandingan, sangat disayangkan dia tidak bisa ikut serta karena kakinya yang dibalut gips. Dia melirik seorang lelaki manis bertubuh bantet yang sedang berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya, bola matanya yang sipit tampak semakin menyipit menahan kantuk karena angin yang berembus membuai tubuhnya.

"Aku mengantuk~~"

"Tinggal tidur saja, Jimin- _ah_."

"Tapi perutku tidak bisa ditekuk, masih nyerii~~"

"Berhenti merengek, kau merusak indra pendengaranku."

"Kan bukan salahku kalau aku operasi. Gara-gara ususku tidak bisa diajak kompromi, dasar."

Hoseok hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat Jimin mulai merengek disampingnya. Dia kembali mengalihkan atensinya menuju ke arah lapangan yang tampak semakin memanas karena gol yang dicetak oleh duo bintang lapangan, Kim Taehyung dan Choi Minho. Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkari pundaknya dan dia langsung memandang Jimin dengan horror. Bocah manis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Hoseok merasakan ada yang memandangnya dengan pandangan menusuk dari arah lapangan dan itu pandangan itu semakin intens saat tanda akhir permainan berakhir.

"H-hei, Jimin- _ah_ , lepas—"

"Sebentar saja, Hoseok _ie_ , aku ngantuk~~"

"T-tapi, aku tidak akan selamat."

"Aahh, Hoseok _ie_ , _pleasee_."

Hoseok meneguk ludahnya kasar saat beberapa temannya yang mulai berkumpul ke dekat pohon menatapnya jahil dan kasihan. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan Jimin secara paksa karena takut membuatnya semakin sakit. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat perhatiannya langsung beralih kepada seorang lelaki dengan _headband_ merah yang terduduk tak jauh darinya.

"Woah, Tae, sikumu terluka."

"Hanya luka kecil, bung. Aku tidak akan mati."

"Yakk, darahnya mengalir itu!"

Tubuh Jimin tampak bergerak-gerak, dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas sambil menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan melempar tatapan kesal dan penasaran kepada lelaki yang balik menatapnya sambil tersenyum kotak.

"Apa-apaan kau, cuci sana!"

" _Shireo_ , hanya luka kecil."

"Kubilang cuci, KIM TAEHYUNG."

"Iya, iya."

Jimin mengangguk puas dan entah kenapa kantuknya hilang, dia menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang sedang berusaha berdiri dengan bingung. Saat dia mencoba menolongnya berdiri, seorang laki-laki berwajah cantik menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Yakk, Jung Hoseok, sudah kubilang biar kubantu."

"A-ah, aku hanya mencoba, Jin."

"Dasar. Kami duluan, Jimin _ie_. Kau menunggu Taehyung kan?"

"Ah, ne. Bye, Hoseok, terima kasih pundaknya."

Hoseok hanya tersenyum canggung, dia buru-buru menarik tangan Jin untuk segera beranjak saat melihat Taehyung yang mulai mendekat dengan tangan berplester. Jimin langsung menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang menepuk pundaknya ringan, wajah tampannya semakint erlihat seksi saat beberapa bulir keringat menetes di pelipisnya.

" _Kajja_ , Chim."

"Nee~~"

Mereka berjalan dengan tangan Jimin yang melingkari lengan Taehyung dengan manja. Saat mereka berpapasan dengan Hoseok dan Jin, Taehyung tersenyum ramah dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat bulu kuduk Hoseok berdiri, hal itu mengundang tawa renyah Jin yang berada di sebelahnya.

' _Urusan kita belum selesai Jung Hoseok, kuperingatkan untuk menjauh dari kekasihku.'_

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang sedang ber _smirk_ ria dengan tatapan heran. Dia menatap Taehyung tajam setelah melihat kondisi Hoseok dan Jin yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Kau bilang apa tadi ke Hoseok, hah?!"

"Aku bilang agar menjauhi kekasihku"

"Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Makanya berhenti bersikap seperti cabe-cabean."

"YAKK! Memangnya kenapa, hah?!"

Taehyung merengkuh tubuh Jimin dan meraup bibir penuh di hadapannya itu dengan lembut, takut menyakiti tubuh lelaki yang baru saja dioperasi 2 minggu yang lalu itu. Taehyung melepaskan tautan mereka dan menarik dagu Jimin mendekat, membuat wajah Jimin memerah sempurna karena tatapan tajam Taehyung.

"Karena kau hanya milikku, bukan si kuda itu, atau siapapun lelaki yang mendekatimu. Selamanya Park Jimin hanya milik Kim Taehyung seorang. _Understand, babe, you are Taehyung's properties._ "

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hai~~ Lama tak jumpa. Maaf kalo FF ini lama banget _update_ nya karena baru aja habis TO. Makasih banyak untuk yang sudah me _riview, follow,_ dan _favorite_ FF ini ya. Saran dan _review_ selalu ditunggu ya~~

 _Annyeong_ ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Pt.7 : Kim Namjoon x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Stupidity**

Sepasang mata sipit milik seorang pemuda berlesung pipit tampak mengawasi dari balik tembok. Mata itu dengan awas memperhatikan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang didepan kelasnya. Saat dia merasa orang yang dia hindari tidak ada, Kim Namjoon, pemuda itu menghela napasnya lega. Dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil merapikan baju, belum ada sepuluh langkah dia berjalan, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

" _Ohayou,_ Namjoon _senpai_!" Suara milik orang yang dihindarinya.

Dengan enggan dan terpaksa Namjoon membalikkan badannya, dan sekarang dia bersitatap dengan seorang pemuda yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya, mata bulatnya bak kelereng hitam yang sering dimainkannya saat kecil dulu, menatapnya dengan ekspresi begitu menggemaskan dan senyum hangat. Namun, Namjoon hanya mengangkat tangannya dan menyunggingkan sekilas senyum untuk membalas sapaan manis tadi dan langsung meninggalkan pemuda pindahan dari Jepang itu.

"Kenapa sih dengan dia. Aku bosannn~~"

Rengekan Namjoon saat dia sudah duduk di kursinya itu membuat beberapa kepala murid kelas itu menatapnya dengan raut datar.

"Hey, Kim Namjoon, apa salahnya kau membalas sapaannya saja?"

Ucapan seorang pemuda berwajah ceria yang duduk didepannya itu membuat Namjoon jengkel. Sudah beribu kali teman-teman sekelasnya mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Hoseok _is right, dude_. Kalau kau tidak mau, untukku saja. Lumayan dapat pacar orang Jepang."

" _First of all, Mr. Wang, he is Korean. His mother is Japanese and his father Korean_."

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka, Kim. Ternyata kau diam-diam memperhatikannya."

"Diam kau, kuda! Dia tetanggaku, asal kalian tahu saja."

" _Seriously?_ Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi, dia menyukaimu, _bro_."

"Omong kosong, itu hanya perasaan sesaat saja, dia bukan tipeku. Terlalu cerewet dan kekanak-kanakan."

"Tapi dia pintar, sangat pintar malah. Aku dengar dia menjadi juara 1 paralel dulu saat masih di Jepang. Dia rajin dan baik, dia bahkan rela membuatkanmu _bento_ , menunggumu sampai kau pulang baru dia pulang."

"Sudah aku bilang, aku hanya melihatnya sebagai adik kelas, tidak lebih, aku tidak peduli."

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Kim Namjoon. Terkadang cinta berawal dari ketidak pedulian."

"Sudah kubilang, _bullshit_. Kalau peduli, baru itu bisa disebut cinta"

" _STUPID."_

.

"Namjoon _senpai,_ aku membuatkanmu _bento_."

"Aku sudah makan."

.

"Namjoon _senpai_ , ayo pulang sama-sama."

"Aku masih ada urusan."

.

"Mau pakai payungku? Hujan sedang deras-derasnya loh."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

.

"Namjoon _senpai_ , _otanjoubi omedetou_."

"Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa."

.

"Namjoon _senpai,_ aku membawakanmu obat, katanya kau demam."

"Aku sudah makan obat di rumah tadi."

.

.

.

.

Hembusan napas lelah terdengar begitu suram dari balik sebuah pohon besar. Semilir angin menggerakkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Jeon Jungkook yang menyiratkan rasa kecewa. Dia melihat-lihat foto di kamera yang ada di genggaman tangannya sambil tertawa hambar.

"Apa menyerah saja ya..."

Dia mematikan kameranya dan menatap langit yang begitu bersih dari awan, cerah namun tidak secerah hatinya. Jungkook melangkah memasuki sekolah, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melirik ke dalam ruang siaran, dia melihat punggung orang yang begitu dikenalnya, tertidur dengan pulas. Senyum perih tertoreh di bibir Jungkook melihat betapa sulit dia hanya untuk bisa menyapa pemilik punggung itu, namun dia merasa ada yang aneh, saat melihat jam tangannya, tanpa pikir panjang dia masuk ke ruang siaran.

" _Sen—_ Namjoon- _ssi_ bukannya kau ada tes?" Suara Jungkook yang bergetar tidak digubris oleh Namjoon. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian, Jungkook menggoyangkan bahu Namjoon dan berhasil membuatnya terbangun.

"Berhenti mengangguku, bocah, aku muak!" Ucapan bernada dingin itu begitu menggores hati Jungkook, namun dia tetap berusaha menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Itu... kau—tes, sudah siang." Jungkook menunduk takut, tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Namjoon buru-buru melihat jam dan terlonjak kaget, dia langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar setelah sebelumnya tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh Jungkook. Tawa perih terdengar dari ruang siaran itu.

"Yah, sia-sia saja."

Jungkook merogoh saku baju dan megeluarkan _handphone_ nya. Dia menekan _speed dial_ dan menempelkan _handphone_ itu di telinga. Suara lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya.

" _Eomma_ , aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku..." Jungkook melirik tempat duduk Namjoon tadi dengan sendu.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Namjoon apa kau sudah dengar?"

"Hm?"

"Dia sudah tidak ada lagi."

" _Nugu?_ "

"Jeon Jungkook." Mendengar nama itu membuatnya terdiam, dia tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin mengeerti.

"Oh."

"Bagaimana tesmu kemarin? Jackson bilang kau nyaris gagal karena _nyaris_ terlambat."

" _Yeah_ , aku berhasil sampai."

"Untung saja, kalau tidak pupus sudah impianmu, Joon."

Ucapan itu membuat Kim Namjoon terdiam, dia tertunduk dan terkekeh pelan, merutuki kebodohan dan ketidak acuhannya selama ini. Dia menyesal? Entahlah, dibanding menyesal dia malah merasa kosong dan bingung dengan semua ini.

"Bagaimana dia tahu..."

"Dia tahu segalanya tentangmu, Kim."

Namjoon tersentak di tempat dan menoleh ke belakang, matanya bersirobok dengan pemuda yang lebih pendek, pemuda itu menatapnya tajam.

"Jackson..."

" _Like I said before, STUPID._ "

"Aku tahu, berhenti menyalahkanku karena penyesalan tidak akan merubah segalanya."

.

 _ **Because he's gone now, stupid**_

 _._

 _._

A/N : Hai, ada yang rindu? Nggak lah ya :v Jadi, sebenarnya ini ff pelampiasan sebelum semua ujian menerpa jadi isinya agak gak jelas karena sebenarnya ini ff untuk meringankan pikiran aja XD Makasih yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.

 _Annyeong ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

**Pt.8 : JinKook (Kim Seokjin x Jeon Jungkook )**

 **To Got You**

Hari minggu adalah satu hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu semua orang yang menyandang status siswa, mahasiswa, dan para pekerja pada umumnya. Semua orang berlomba-lomba memanfaatkan hari libur sebaik-sebaiknya, seperti yang dilakukan dua kakak beradik yang memanfaatkan hari libur mereka dengan belanja gila-gilaan. Segala macam toko tidak ada yang terlewatkan.

"Jisoo- _ya_ , kau mau membeli apa lagi? Baju lagi?"

"Aku mau membeli sepatu, _Oppa_."

"Bagaimana kalau Gucci?"

" _Andwaee_ , aku tidak mau jadi manusia Gucci."

Kim Seokjin hanya memutar bola matanya sembari mengikuti langkah sang adik, Kim Jisoo, menuju salah satu toko sepatu yang baru buka di ujung jalan. Dia tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah adik 4Dnya yang melompat-lompat kegirangan melihat berbagai sepatu yang berjejer didepan mata.

" _Oppa_ , kau tidak beli juga?"

"Tidak, aku lelah, pilih saja sendiri sana."

"Tentu saja~"

Jin duduk di salah satu sofa yang disediakan toko itu, sembari melihat sekeliling tatapan matanya jatuh pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat madu yang sedang mencoba sepatu. Pemuda manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, mungkin sepatunya tidak muat karena dia langsung menghempaskan sepatu itu. Jin terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan pemuda itu, memperhatikan setiap detail perubahan mimik wajahnya dengan serius. Dia tersenyum gemas saat pemuda intaiannya menggembungkan pipi, samar-samar dia mendengar temannya yang menemani menertawakannya.

"Kubilang juga apa, Kook _ie_ , diet! Lihat kakimu sebesar kaki gajah!"

"Diam, KIM YUGYEOM."

"Terserah padamu, aku hanya akan bersabar sampai 10 menit lagi. Kalau masih tidak ada yang muat, kau telanjang kaki saja ke pesta pernikahan kakakmu."

"YAKK !"

Terima kasih pada si Kim Yugyeom, karena sekarang Jin tahu nama si pemuda manis penggerutu itu. Dia semakin fokus namun sebuah tepukan keras menyapa pundak lebarnya.

" _Oppa~~_ Kau sekarang jadi penguntit, eh? Ajak kenalan sana."

"Gak."

" _Wae?_ Malu? Merasa kalah tampan dengan temannya, hm?"

" _Hell_ , aku seribu kali lebih tampan dari si kepala batok kelapa itu, asal kau tahu saja!"

"Terserah. Aku ada rencana agar dia mengingatmu tanpa kau ajak kenalan. Mau coba?"

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh, alien."

"Tenang saja."

Setelah berbisik-bisik sesaat, kakak beradik itu mengintai menunggu saat yang tepat, kelakuan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang lewat. Tentu aneh melihat dua orang berparas rupawan bertingkah seperti _sasaeng fans_ gagal seperti mereka, namun yang dilirik tidak peduli.

Saat pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan hpnya, Jisoo langsung mendekat berpura-pura ingin mengambil sepatu didekat pemuda itu, namun dengan sengaja menyenggol _Iphone_ nya hingga terjatuh ke bawah rak sepatu.

"Ah, _mianhae_ , kau tak apa?"

"Oh, ya, tak apa, kurasa. Tapi nona, bisakah kau jalan dengan matamu?"

"Heee, aku jalan dengan kaki maaf saja ya."

Jisoo berjongkok berpura-pura ingin mengambil sepatu dan mengambil ponsel di bawah rak. Dia melengos pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang menggerutu tidak jelas itu.

"Nah, kau hanya punya lima menit, _Oppa_. Ke kamar mandi sana."

"Oke, trim's adikku sayang."

Jisoo hanya memandang kakaknya datar dan beralih ke arah pemuda yang kebingungan mencari _Iphone_ nya, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya bisa tertarik dengan pemuda manis tapi judes itu. Tidak sampai lima menit Jin sudah kembali dan menyodorkan hp itu ke adiknya.

"Tidak pakai _password_ ternyata, hohoho."

"Kau seperti pedofil."

" _Shut up_ , kembalikan sana."

Jin langsung melangkah keluar membiarkan sang adik entah bagaimana caranya mengembalikan ponsel itu. Tepat setelah dia merenggangkan tubuhnya menikmati angin sore, sang adik sudah berdiri disampingnya, lengkap dengan senyum manis dan belanjaan di kanan kiri tangannya.

" _Kajja, Oppa_ , kita pulang. Semoga berhasil."

"Pasti berhasil, lihat saja."

.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalutkan handuk dan kaus hitam tanpa lengan, saat Jisoo melemparkan ponsel ke arahnya yang untungnya langsung ditangkap.

"Apa-apaan!?"

"Kau berhutang apapun keluaran Gucci yang terbaru padaku, _Oppa_."

Kening Jin berkerut namun langsung digantikan dengan senyum penuh rasa percaya diri, penasaran dia melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan yang baru saja masuk sekitar 2 menit yang lalu.

' _Apa benar ini Kim Seokjin? Kalau ya, apa kita bisa bertemu? Aku bukan terpesona dengan fotomu loh ya! Aku ingin protes kenapa bisa ada banyak fotomu di ponselku! Ingat loh, AKU TIDAK TERPESONA._

 _P.S : Namaku Jeon Jungkook ngomong-ngomong. "_

Jin tertawa puas melihat isi pesan itu, benar-benar anak yang menarik dan super _tsundere_. Segera saja Jin menulis balasan manis untuk pemuda manis itu.

' _Okay, manis, kau yang tentukan harinya, aku tentukan tempatnya. Taman di alun-alun kota mungkin cocok?_

 _P.S : Aku tau aku tampan. :p '_

.

.

" _Oppa_ , kau gila. Dan si penggerutu itu sama gilanya"

" _I know._ _That's why I got him._ "

.

.

A/N : Update malem-malem kuy :v Haloo, pakabar semua?

Sebenerny ide buat ff ini udah nge _stuck_ di kepala sejak sebelum UN, tapi karena UN menyerang semuanya berubah, jadi cuma inget intinya aja, hehehe. Jadi sorry ya kalo kurang dapet _feel_ nya, ato gak dapet sama sekali ? _Mianhae ~~_

 _Thank you_ buat reader yang dah baca dan meninggalkan jejak :D _I always waiting for your review, annyeong ~~ ^^_

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pt. 9 : VMin ( Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin )**

 **On That Place**

Bus biasanya akan berdesak-desakkan di jam-jam tertentu, apalagi saat pulang sekolah atau kantor, disitulah kesabaranmu diuji. Park Jimin berdoa agar nanti saat pulang dia tidak harus berdesakan, dia sudah muak mencium bebauan tidak sedap dari orang-orang yang berjarak tidak sampai 1 cm dari tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa, Jimin?"

"Aku berdoa, Coups. Kau tidak lihat tanganku?"

"Yeah, aku tahu. Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku berdoa agar tidak berdesakan di bus."

"Kau terlalu berisi, makanya susah dapat tempat duduk."

"Terserah, bung, terserah."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau berdiri? Kan cuma sebentar."

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman, seperti ada orang yang seakan siap menerkamku kapan saja, kakiku juga pegal."

"Oke, aku mengerti sekarang."

Percakapan mereka sepertinya membangunkan seorang lelaki yang duduk di belakang Jimin, kepalanya yang bersurai merah terangkat dengan malas, dia menguap sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali sih?" dan Jimin menoleh serempak ke sumber suara.

"Oh, selamat sore, Kim. Nyenyak?"

"Sangat, sebelum kau membangunkanku."

"Memang sudah saatnya bangun, bodoh. Sebentar lagi pulang."

"Kapan lagi guru tidak masuk ya..."

"Kau terlalu berharap, Tae."

Kim Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya enggan, dia mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dengan malas, sambil menyimak diam-diam percakapan dua orang di depannya, hingga akhirnya dia menanggapi.

"Aku dapat menjagakan tempat duduk buatmu nanti, Park." Ucapannya langsung dibalas tatapan tanya Jimin dan .

"Hei, dia benar juga. Kalian kan satu bus, badannya Taehyung juga kurus, oke masalahmu terselesaikan, Jim."

"Apanya?"

"Pokoknya nanti aku jagakan tempat duduk untukmu. Kau cukup naik, dan cari aku."

"Oke, tidak biasanya kau baik padaku, Tae."

"Hm."

.

.

Jimin berjalan tergesa keluar dari pekarangan sekolah menuju halte bus, berharap kalau Taehyung tidak melanggar janjinya. Saat sampai di halte, bus yang ditunggu sudah datang dan Jimin buru-buru masuk ke dalamnya. Memang belum terlalu penuh, tapi semua tempat duduknya sudah terisi, hanya tersisa untuk yang berdiri. Jimin menghela napas dan mulai mencari Taehyung.

"Park Jimin."

Suara _husky_ yang familiar didengarnya membuat Jimin menoleh, Kim Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dari arah tempat duduk yang berada sedikit di bagian belakang. Kening Jimin berkerut saat dengan susah payah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau bilang akan menjaga tempat duduk untukku."

"Memang."

"Terus orang yang ini kau sebut apa, hah?!"

"Berisik, nanti dia bangun."

"Kau gila?!"

Taehyung menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir mengisyaratkan untuk diam, sedangkan tangannya yang sebelah menopang kepalanya di pinggir jendela. Jimin semakin dongkol dibuatnya. Sebelum dia sempat protes lagi, ucapan Taehyung lebih dahulu membungkamnya.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan menjaga _kursi_ untukmu. Aku akan menjaga _tempat dudukmu_. Duduk disini."

Jimin membulatkan matanya saat Taehyung menepuk pahanya, wajahnya mulai memerah saat menyadari maksud ucapan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Kau gila?!"

"Cepat duduk, atau kau lebih memilih berdiri?"

Mau tidak mau Jimin menurut karena beberapa orang mulai mendorongnya karena dia menghalangi jalan. Dengan hati-hati Jimin melewati orang tua yang tertidur di sebelah Taehyung dan duduk di pahanya.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak."

"Yakk, bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

"Kau menutupi tubuhku, tenang saja. Jangan banyak bicara, nanti orang disebelah kita bangun"

Jimin mencoba merilekskan badannya, tubuhnya kembali menegang saat tangan Taehyung melingkari perutnya dan mulai memeluknya erat, dia tidak berani protes karena takut menarik perhatian. Samar-samar Jimin dapat mendengar senandung dari arah Taehyung, lama kelamaan Jimin tidak bisa menahan kantuk dan kepalanya terkulai di dada Taehyung sehingga dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Park Jimin."

.

.

.

A/N : Hello! Kembali lagi dengan Vmin _Why Vmin_? Karena _why not_. Cocok aja gitu ama alur di pikiran aku hehehe. Aneh ya? Ini bayangin aja mereka pas zaman Fire ya.

Kritik, saran dan _request_ selalu diterima dan dinanti ya ^^

 _Annyeong_ ~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Pt.10 : HopeKook ( Jung Hoseok x Jeon Jungkook"**

 **Even if I Scared, I'll Protect You**

Jungkook kesal, dia sangat kesal kepada sang kekasih yang notabene lebih tua darinya, Jung Hoseok. Pemuda yang secerah mentari pagi itu selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil padahal Jungkook adalah pemuda tanggung berusia 20 tahun, tapi tetap saja di mata kekasihnya dia adalah anak kecil.

"Huh, dia saja takut dengan ular, bahkan dia takut dengan hantu! Ck, sok sekali dia memperlakukanku seperti bocah! Dasar kuda _pabo_!"

Wajah Jungkook berkerut-kerut, ini adalah malam minggu, semua orang yang memiliki pasangan pastilah memadati semua _date spot_ yang ada. Sedangkan Jungkook bergelung dengan baju rapi di sofa apartemennya, memaki kekasihnya sambil menatap ponsel yang dari tadi bergetar memunculkan tulisan 'KudaQ :*'. Hoseok sudah mengajaknya pergi tapi langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jungkook, karena dia mengajak Jungkook ke _timezone_. Dengan kesal Jungkook akhirnya menjawab panggilan dari _hyung_ kudanya itu.

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke tempat anak-anak itu! Pergi dengan keponakanmu saja sana!"

" _Kookie, jangan marah dulu dong, sekali-kali kita kencan ke sana, ya ya mau ya?"_

"Kuda gila! Kita sudah beribu kali kesana, _PABO!_ "— Diseberang sana Hoseok sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

" _Oke oke, sayang, my bunny, jadi kau mau kemana, hm?_ " Jungkook mulai merasakan setitik harapan.

"Aku mau ke taman, _hyung_! Itu loh, yang di dekat sungai. Uuhh, kata Jimin _ie_ tempat itu sangat romantis."

" _What? Taman? Manisku, ini sudah malam, bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat, atau mungkin hantu? Nanti kau diculik lohh._ "

"Aku maunya kesana atau tidak sama sekali! Aku sudah dewasa _hyung_ , mana mungkin aku takut yang begituan. Pokoknya ke sana, maunya kesana!"

" _Hhhh, oke oke. Sekarang cepat bersiap, aku sudah di depan pintu."_

Jungkook membulatkan mata, memutuskan sambungan, menyambar jaket dan ponsel, melompat dari sofa, berlari ke pintu depan dan menghambur ke arah _hyung_ nya yang tersenyum lebar.

" _Let's go!_ "

.

.

"Kau menyukainya, Kook _ie_?" Jung Hoseok terkekeh geli melihat kekasihnya melahap habis permen kapas yang baru mereka beli.

" _Ne_! _Hyung_ , coba dari dulu mengajakku kesini, pasti tidak bosan, dasar penakut."

"Siapa yang penakut? Aku tidak kenal tuh."

Jungkook hanya memasang mengejek sambil memainkan bola mainan ditangannya, bola itu memiliki corak yang sangat lucu dan langsung menjadi benda favoritnya. Mereka tertawa-tawa bahagia menikmati kencan kali ini, obrolan didominasi oleh Hoseok dengan berbagai candaan dan tingkah ababilnya yang memalukan tapi selalu membuat Jungkook terhibur.

"Kook _ie_ , ayo pulang, sudah malam loh, besok kau ada kuliah kan?"

"Kuliah siang, jadi nan—"

Seseorang menyenggol tangan Jungkook yang memegang bola dan membuatnya jatuh. Bola itu menggelending dan tertendang orang-orang yang lewat sehingga pergi semakin jauh. Jungkook terkejut dan langsung mengejar bolanya, dia tidak meghiraukan Hoseok yang berteriak memanggilnya. Susah payah Jungkook mengejar bola itu, yang akhirnya dapat dia tangkap. Bola itu menggelinding ke area taman yang gelap dan sepi. Dengan bingung Jungkook menatap sekelilingnya

" _Hyung_? Hoseok _hyung_?"

Jungkook merasa ada yang mengawasinya, namun dia menghalau perasaan itu dan mulai berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang dia lewati tadi. Dia berdoa semoga Hoseok _hyung_ nya dapat menemukannya. Tiba-tiba 3 orang pria berbadan kekar menghalau jalannya.

"Mau kemana heh?!"

"Bayar kalau mau lewat!"

"Sendirian saja, manis?"

Jungkook mulai melangkah mundur, namun langkahnya terhenti karena dia merasa ada yang sedang bersembunyi dekatnya, mungkin teman mereka.

"Enyah kalian, dasar ******"

"Wah wah, ternyata hanya wajahmu yang manis hm, mulutmu sama saja dengan sampah!"

Perasaan Jungkook mulai tak enak, dia meronta saat salah seorang dari mereka mencengkram tangannya. Dalam hati dia berdoa dan berjanji untuk mendengarkan kata-kata kekasihnya kalau dia selamat. Tenaga Jungkook yang besar bukan tandingan bagi tiga orang didepannya. Saat tenaganya mulai habis, Jungkook merasakan ada yang menariknya.

" _Hyung,_ tolong~" Jungkook memejamkan mata pasrah, hingga—

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari kekasihku, dasar babon!"

Jung Hoseok menendang selangkangan orang yang memegang Jungkook hingga pegangannya terlepas, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dia langsung menarik Jungkook, menabrak mereka dan melarikan diri dari tiga orang itu. Mereka baru berhenti saat sampai di dekat air mancur dan terduduk di tepinya. Hoseok dan Jungkook mengatur napas mereka yang memburu sambil menyeka keringat.

Hoseok berdiri, menghampiri sebuah _vending machine_ , membeli dua kaleng minuman ringan dan menghampiri kekasihnya. Dia duduk disebelah Jungkook yang langsung mengambil salah satu _soft drink_ dan meminumnya.

" _Gomawo_ , _hyung_."

Jungkook membuang kaleng kosong di tangannya ke tempat sampah di dekatnya, dan memperhatikan sang kekasih yang masih pucat wajahnya. Dia sedikit menyesal mengatai _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

"Hoseok _hyung_."

"Ya?"

"Maaf ya."

"Untuk apa? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjagamu. Hahh, untung saja kita bisa lari. Astaga, _my hearteu oh my god_. Rasanya mau mati, untung kau selamat Kook _ie,_ apa jadinya aku kalau kau ti—"

Jungkook memeluk erat sang _hyung_ , menyalurkan kasih sayangnya. Hoseok yang ucapannya terputus bengong lalu tersenyum, dia membalas pelukan yang lebih muda.

"Kita pulang sekarang, hm?"

" _Ne_ ~"

.

.

" _Hyung_..."

"Hm?"

"Lain kali ke _timezone_ saja."

"Kesini lagi juga tak apa, aku akan melindungimu Kook _ie_ ~~"

.

.

A/N : Hai! Ketemu lagi kita hehehe :D Moga suka dengan tema kali ini, walaupun agak _cheesy_ T^T _Honestly_ , ff ini salah satu request dari _one of my fellow reader_ , semoga suka ya

 _Thank you for spending your time to read my story_ Kritik, saran, dan _request_ selalu diterima.

 _Annyeong_ ~~


End file.
